The Birth of the Sister Complex
by Kaleiya
Summary: TRADUCTION - Lenalee enlaça Kanda devant Komui. Pas la plus intelligente des idées. Kanda et Lenalee friendship fic.


Auteur : junejuuri

Traductrice : Kaleiya

Ceci est ma première fanfic, donc désolée si ce n'est pas très bon. Mais dans tous les cas...

Série : D. Gray-man

Pairing : euhhh, pas vraiment un couple, mais c'est une amitié d'enfance entre Kanda et Lenalee, donc si vous voyez plus loin que ça, c'est à vous de voir ! XD

Disclaimer : (première fois que je fais cela *glups*) Je ne possède pas DGM parce que si je faisais les dessins, ce serait de la merde.

**The Birth of the Sister Complex (La naissance du Sister Complex)**

Quelques années avant qu'Allen Walker ne rejoigne l'Ordre Noir, il y eu un embarrassant scandale impliquant une liaison secrète entre Lenalee Lee, onze ans, et Kanda Yu, treize ans. En réalité, c'était moins un scandale et plus un moment innocent entre eux deux qui prit d'énormes proportions à cause du sister complex dont était doté le superviseur de l'ordre. Le dit superviseur nommé Komui Lee et comme son nom de famille le suggère, il était le frère ainé de Lenalee Lee. Depuis ce jour, Kanda Yu a quelque peu l'impression que Komui Lee est un déséquilibré mental.

-x-x-x-x-

"Tu sais Kanda, tu devrais vraiment manger autre chose que des sobas." commenta Lenalee, "Ce n'est pas très nutritif et tu risques de ne plus avoir assez de forces durant tes missions."

"Tch," était la réponse attendue, "Il n'y a rien d'autre de valable à manger ici."

Lenalee ricana. "Vraiment Kanda, je suis sérieuse !" Ils continuèrent de se chamailler pendant que le chef Jeryy les regardaient depuis sa fenêtre. Tous deux revenaient d'une mission après l'heure du dîner faisant qu'il y avait assez peu de personnes lui passant des commandes.

"Regarde-les tous les deux, quels bons amis," soupira-t-il tandis que des cœurs et des fleurs apparaissaient au dessus de sa tête. Jeryy avait un petit coté sentimental. "Ils sont si mignons ensemble."

"Qui sont si mignons ensemble ?" Komui, semblait-il, avait prit sur lui pour descendre à la cafétéria et voir son adorable sœur Lenalee, et la pensée d'aller voir son bon ami Jeryy pour aller chercher quelques-uns des chocolats favoris de Lenalee devait avoir traversé son esprit.

"Oh, c'est Lenalee et Kanda." Jeryy les montra du doigt, "Des enfants comme eux sont si mignons ; tu n'es pas d'accord Komui ? Komui ?" Malheureusement pour Jeryy, il avait sous-estimé le pas encore largement exposé sister-complex de Komui. Avant ce jour, il se limitait à la dorloter ou à l'inonder de cadeaux, des choses de la sorte. Cependant, quand Jeryy se tourna vers Komui, attendant une réponse à sa question, il trouva Komui qui, au lieu de cela, regardait par la fenêtre bouche bée et un regard plein d'horreur, son visage similaire à celui d'un poisson rouge. "Komui ?" Jeryy était sérieusement inquiet. "Komui, reprends-toi ! Y aurait-il eu une expérience ayant mal tourné à la section scientifique ? Komui ?"

Alors que Jeryy commençait à larmoyer, Kanda et Lenalee étaient encore inconscients de la présence de Komui dans la cafétéria. Elle était à présent anxieuse à cause de son imprudence et de la tendance qu'il avait à se faire blesser, et il perdait lentement sa patience avec ses inquiétudes. Quand elle dit, "Tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais prendre quelques semaines de congés. Je suis sure que je pourrais arranger quelque chose avec mon frère" il hurla d'un ton sec, "Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes de ma santé !"

Là dessus, Kanda s'apprêtait à se lever et à retourner dans sa chambre pour un sommeil réparateur, mais avant qu'il pu le faire, Lenalee, l'air vexée mais plutôt fâchée avec lui en même temps, l'enlaça au niveau des épaules et l'empêcha de se lever.

"Tout le monde se soucie de toi Kanda !" lui dit-elle, "Spécialement moi ! Tu es un ami très important pour moi. Et parce que je me soucie de toi, je n'y peux rien mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas besoin de personnes qui s'inquiète pour toi ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas !"

"... Qu'importe. Je vais me coucher."

Du côté de la cafétéria où se trouvaient Jeryy et Komui, ce dernier regardait son adorable petite sœur qui enlaçait ce morveux lubrique de treize ans. "Kanda Yu," marmonna-t-il d'un ton menaçant, "Je ne te pardonnerai jamais cela. Comment ose-t-il s'imposer dans les bras de Lenalee ! La seule personne que Lenalee est autorisée à câliner c'est MOI ! MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI ! Tu ne penses pas..." Komui haleta de façon dramatique, "Oh dieu il veut la forcer à l'épouser ! Je dois arrêter ce crime odieux et protéger la pureté de ma douce sœur !" Et là-dessus, il vola pratiquement en dehors de la cuisine, laissant un Jeryy plutôt terrifié. Komui avait généralement cet effet sur les gens, pensait Jeryy, étant un de ses amis, qui ne l'on jamais expérimenté.

Alors que Kanda se débarrassait de Lenalee, il sentit soudainement une présence meurtrière qui était plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait connues auparavant, même celles d'akuma. Instinctivement, il commença à sortir Mugen, mais tandis qu'il le faisait, quelque chose se jeta brutalement sur lui et tenta de violemment l'étrangler. Cependant, avant même qu'il put voir qui ou quoi était son attaquant, Kanda le jeta par terre ("faible force physique" nota-il) et plaça Mugen contre son dos. Il réalisa seulement à cet instant qui était son assaillant.

"MONSTRE !" hurla Komui, "CORROMPRE MA MAGNIFIQUE LENALEE !" Il se tordait sur le sol et battait l'air comme un nouveau né, criant plus de choses de cette nature, pendant que Kanda avait un regard choqué sur l'homme de neuf ans son ainé. C'est seulement quand la signification des accusations de Komui atteignirent son esprit qu'il devint suffisamment contrarié pour dire quelque chose.

"Komui, c'est quoi votre putain de problème ?" A cela, cependant, Komui tenta plusieurs fois de le poignarder à la cheville avec ce qui s'avérait être un couteau à beurre. Lenalee, qui comme Kanda avait été trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, choisit ce moment pour intervenir et, criant pour être entendue malgré les jurons de Kanda et les plaintes de Komui, dire, "Grand frère ! De quoi es-tu en train de parler ?"

Au son de sa voix, Komui regarda immédiatement en direction de Lenalee et sanglota, "LENALEE ! Cet horrible enfant t'as forcée à l'enlacer ! Il a fait pression sur toi pour entrer dans une relation amoureuse ! Je ne l'autoriserai pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite sœur, après une lourde dose de tranquillisants je l'enfermerai dans un donjon et-"

"Je suis désolée grand frère mais tu fais erreur. Kanda ne m'a rien forcée à faire." Elle regardait Komui avec confusion.

"Et je ne me rappelle même pas avoir une liaison amoureuse avec elle non plus, foutu idiot," ajouta Kanda, écrasant la main de Komui avec son pied afin qu'il ne recommence pas son attaque sur ses chevilles.

"Non non non non non !" gémit Komui, "Je l'ai vu avec mes deux yeux ! Jeryy à même commenté que vous deux formiez un couple adorable ! Bien je dois dire que je désapprouve ! Rien ne peut être plus-"

"Vraiment Komui, j'ai juste dit qu'ils avaient l'air mignons ensemble puisqu'ils sont chacun de jeunes enfants," cria docilement Jeryy. Ceci alerta Komui, Lenalee et Kanda sur le fait que la moitié de l'Ordre avait été attirée à la cafétéria par le boucan qu'ils faisaient.

"Vous tous ! Écoutez-moi !" dit Komui avec frénésie, "Kanda essaie de séduire Lenalee ! Vous devez me croire !" Les membres de l'Ordre aux alentours, incertains de quoi faire exactement avec Komui, l'enlevèrent finalement de la cafétéria après une lourde assurance de la part de Lenalee que c'était un grave malentendu.

Kanda retourna dans sa chambre avec un air hautain afin d'avoir le sommeil qu'il espérait obtenir plus tôt. Lenalee, ayant le sentiment qu'elle devait s'excuser, alla chez lui et frappa à la porte avec hésitation, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas endormi durant le temps écoulé depuis son départ.

"... Qu'est ce que tu veux Lenalee ?"

"Je veux juste m'excuser pour mon frère. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Je suis vraiment désolée Kanda."

La porte s'ouvrit. "Pourquoi es-tu en train de t'excuser ?"

"Heu, Je... Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait aussi gravement mal interpréter quelque chose et..."

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Avant que Kanda ne puisse fermer la porte, Lenalee dit, "Kanda, au sujet de ce que j'avais dit avant... tu es mon meilleur ami, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?"

"... Si c'est ce que tu dis..."

C'était bien assez pour Lenalee, et, après avoir regardé autour pour s'assurer que personne qui serait capable d'en informer Komui ou Komui lui-même soit dans les parages, elle s'avança et l'enlaça de nouveau, cette fois-ci autour de la taille. Lenalee n'était pas sure, mais elle était optimiste, elle aurait pu jurer que Kanda l'avait enlacée.

-x-x-x-x-

Maintenant que Lenalee Lee est fréquemment entourée par de magnifiques jeunes hommes, Komui Lee avait prit des mesures extrêmes. Il ne se servait plus d'un couteau à beurre, mais de robots géants qu'il avait affectueusement nommés Komurin pour écarter ceux qu'il pensait être de potentiels soupirants de sa sœur. Heureusement, le reste de l'Ordre noir considérait à présent cela comme un évènement fréquent et était bien préparé pour ce genre de situation. Cependant, certains d'entre eux n'ont jamais oublié l'incident avec lequel tout a commencé, et ils en plaisantaient en blâmant Kanda Yu pour ça. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas oublié mais semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper, ce qui était son attitude générale pour beaucoup de choses. Cependant, chaque fois que Lenalee Lee l'évoque devant lui, il dit toujours quelque chose du genre "Je ne peux pas croise que cet idiot ait pensé que nous étions ensemble" auquel elle réplique toujours quelque chose comme "Eh bien, tu sais mon frère, il a une imagination très fertile" et sourit. Elle a très certainement toujours vu Kanda Yu comme son ami le plus proche.

* * *

><p><em>Commentaire de la traductrice : Fin de la fic. Je vous invite à jeter un oeil sur la fic originale pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais et à laisser une review à junejuuri. Merci de votre lecture dans tous les cas !<em>


End file.
